The girl at Murakami high school
by GraysonGirl
Summary: A blonde haired girl from Murakami high school wonders about her past.Yes... it's another Terra fic.


A/N  After I saw things change I drew a picture of Terra holding her hair clip and wrote a paragraph to go with it about what I think happened to Terra. Now I've made a longer version of it. So here it is.

The girl at Murakami high school.

A slim blonde girl looked up from the paper she was reading; the rest of the class around her was silent. Which was normal, they were in a test after all. But she was nervous all the same; tests always made her like this. She'd never liked people asking her to demonstrate things in class either- she always felt nervous when she did. Like she knew she was going to mess up.

The bell rang and she instantly snapped out of her daydream. She closed the test paper, sighing slightly. A letter would be going home next week saying that she'd failed- she was sort of getting used to it. Even though she didn't like referring to that Care home as 'home', it didn't feel like a home. In a real home you have your mom baking you cookies, you have a kid brother or sister nagging you to play with them all the time. Sure she had things like this at the care home- Aunt may loved making cookies, and the kids always wanted her to play with them.

But Aunt may _wasn't _her mother. She was her social worker, sure she was nice and all. But the girl had never felt like she could really talk to her properly. She was always too busy with the other kids- stopping the younger ones arguing and telling the older ones off for smoking.

And the other kids weren't her brothers and sisters. They were just…well, kids. Kids like her who nobody wanted.

She left the classroom quickly, practically running to get to her locker. She opened it and grabbed a few text-books to use for homework. Just as she grabbed them she noticed a small blue hair clip fall to the floor- it was shaped like a butterfly. She knelt down and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. It looked like one of those cheap ones you find on the market stall for a dollar. It looked like it had been well worn, one of the grips was half snapped and there was a thin layer of dirt covering it.

But more to the point, how had it gotten in her locker? It wasn't hers. She owned hardly any hair-accessories, she never saw the point of glaming herself up. She'd never really thought about a boy asking her out, some of them had flirted with her before, but then they'd quickly moved on when they noticed her two friends. In the end she decided she didn't want a boyfriend and she didn't care. You can't miss what you've never had, she always told herself.

Aunt may always told her she was pretty. But adults are supposed to say things like that; it's to make you feel better. She used to say that "if you get enough sleep you wouldn't have those unsightly black bags under your eyes. That'd make you look better"

The trouble was, she never got any sleep at nights. She had nightmares. Nightmares about a man all in black- wearing a mask. He'd take over her body so she couldn't control herself, so she couldn't move unless he let her. In one of the dreams she'd made a volcano explode, the lava engulfing her body with a thick layer of stone so she couldn't breathe or move- it was really scary, she'd woken up screaming after that one. Those were the kind of nightmares that stopped her sleeping.

She shook the memory away and put the clip into her pocket, leaving the school grounds and going back "home". She dropped her bag in the hallway with the rest and ran up to her room, she needed to think, it'd been a weird day.

She lay back on the bed, taking the hair clip out of her pocket and sitting it on her bedside table.

She stared up at the ceiling

_Stars, because you love sleeping outdoors_

She shook herself, trying to forget about the weird green boy who'd been stalking her all day, she rolled over, so she was lying on her side.

That boy… beastboy he'd said his name was. He'd said she had… powers. That she could move earth.

She hadn't believed him of course. She'd stopped believing in magic when she was… that was another problem she had. _She couldn't remember_. She could only remember high school- Before that… black, nothing, blank. It was quite scary in a way. She'd tried asking Aunt may where she'd came from before she'd come to the home, but the social worker had just laughed and told her to think about the future and not look to the past.

But she knew that Aunt may knew something, she could tell by the way she always looked when she asked, like she was trying to hide something from her.

'_Maybe I'm a criminal'_ she thought, laughing slightly at the idea of it _'maybe they're not telling me where I'm from to stop me feeling guilty'_

She picked the hairclip back up and walked over to the window, opening it so that the gentle breeze blew her hair back slightly; she lent out and looked over the city. She could see titans tower in the distance.

_It used to be your home too…_

She smiled as she looked at it "I think I'd remember living in a place like that…"

End

A/N yes I know. It's another Terra fic. But I couldn't help myself! Honest! Also, note how I don't use the word Terra even once? That's because I have slight doubts about whether it is Terra. I think it could be though, like beastboy says, she looks sounds and acts like Terra. Personally I think she just forgot it. Quite a lot of Rock hit her in Aftershock part 2, so she could have easily got amnesia or a concussion.

Review and tell me what you think about my fic, No flames or "Terra suckz" please.


End file.
